Various methods are conventionally proposed for a display method of a measurement result by a weight scale or a body composition meter. For instance, devises to enable a user to easily understand a history of the measurement result when displaying the past weight measurement results in time-series are proposed (Patent Documents 1, 2). There is also proposed a technique for maintaining a motivation with respect to diet by setting a health management goal and displaying the history of the weight along with a target achievement (score) (Patent Document 3).
Taking into consideration that a weight of a person fluctuates in a day (daily fluctuation), a technique of creating reference data, which becomes a target of comparison, from the past data measured at the same time as the measurement time of the weight, and displaying the comparison result with the reference data is disclosed in Patent Document 4. In Patent Document 4, the daily fluctuation of the measurement day is compared with the daily fluctuation of the past, and whether the weight demonstrates an upward trend or a downward trend is displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3722678
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3818488
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-265427
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-218582